itlawwikiaorg-20200214-history
CRS Reports - 2013
Overview The following are the CRS reports published in 2013 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. December November October September August July June May April * Intelligence Issues for Congress (Apr. 23, 2013). * Promoting Global Internet Freedom: Policy and Technology (Apr. 23, 2013). * Terrorism, Miranda, and Related Matters (Apr. 24, 2013). * Intelligence, Surveillance, and Reconnaissance (ISR) Acquisition: Issues for Congress (Apr. 16, 2013). * "Gang of Four" Congressional Intelligence Notifications (Apr. 16, 2013). * Intelligence Identities Protection Act (Apr. 10, 2013). * Sensitive Covert Action Notifications: Oversight Options for Congress (Apr. 10, 2013). * Covert Action: Legislative Background and Possible Policy Questions (Apr. 10, 2013). * Reauthorization of the FISA Amendments Act (Apr. 8, 2013). * Integration of Drones into Domestic Airspace: Selected Legal Issues (Apr. 4, 2013). * Drones in Domestic Surveillance Operations: Fourth Amendment Implications and Legislative Responses (Apr. 3, 2013). * "Amazon" Laws and Taxation of Internet Sales: Constitutional Analysis (Apr. 3, 2013). March * Intelligence Authorization Legislation: Status and Challenges (Mar. 25, 2013). * Social Networking and Constituent Communications: Members' Use of Twitter and Facebook During a Two-Month Period in the 112th Congress (Mar. 22, 2013). * Cloud Computing: Constitutional and Statutory Privacy Protections (CRS Report R43015) (Mar. 22, 2013). * Cybersecurity: Authoritative Reports and Resources (Mar. 20, 2013). * The National Broadband Plan Goals: Where Do We Stand? (Mar. 19, 2013). * The Trans-Pacific Partnership Negotiations and Issues for Congress (Mar. 19, 2013). * Publishing Scientific Papers with Potential Security Risks: Issues for Congress (Mar. 18, 2013). * Freedom of Information Act (FOIA): Background and Policy Options for the 113th Congress (Mar. 8, 2013). * The First Responder Network and Next-Generation Communications for Public Safety: Issues for Congress (Mar. 5, 2013). * The 2013 Cybersecurity Executive Order: Overview and Considerations for Congress (CRS Report R42984) (Mar. 1, 2013). * Public Access to Data from Federally Funded Research: Provisions in OMB Circular A-110 (Mar. 1, 2013). February * Cybersecurity: Authoritative Reports and Resources (Feb. 28, 2013). * Insourcing Functions Performed by Federal Contractors: An Overview of the Legal Issues (Feb. 22, 2013). * Access to Broadband Networks: The Net Neutrality Debate (Feb. 14, 2013). * The Corporation for Public Broadcasting: Federal Funding and Issues (Feb. 5, 2013). January * Criminal Prohibitions on the Publication of Classified Defense Information (Jan. 31, 2013). * Integration of Drones into Domestic Airspace: Selected Legal Issues (Jan. 30, 2013). * Unmanned Aircraft Systems (UAS): Manufacturing Trends (Jan. 30, 2013). * The Federal Networking and Information Technology Research and Development Program: Background, Funding and Activities (Jan. 30, 2013). * Cybersecurity: Cyber Crime Protection Security Act (S.2111)-A Legal Analysis (Jan. 28, 2013). * Stealing Trade Secrets and Economic Espionage: An Overview of U.S.C. 1831 and 1832 (Jan. 28, 2013). * Cybersecurity: Authoritative Reports and Resources (CRS Report R42507) (Jan. 17, 2013). * The U.S. Export Control System and the President's Reform Initiative (Jan. 11, 2013). * The Protection of Classified Information: The Legal Framework (Jan. 10, 2013). * Overview and Issues for Implementation of the Federal Cloud Computing Initiative: Implications for Federal Information Technology Reform Management (Jan. 4, 2013). * Internet Domain Names: Background and Policy Issues (Jan. 3, 2013). * The National Telecommunications and Information Administration (NTIA): Issues for the 113th Congress (Jan. 3, 2013). * Reauthorization of the FISA Amendments Act (Jan. 2, 2013). * Internet Governance and the Domain Name System: Issues for Congress (Jan. 2, 2013). Category:Publication